


{they're using his name}

by isleofapplepies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mixed Media, Modern Era, Reincarnation, Short, Waiting for Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleofapplepies/pseuds/isleofapplepies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has lived with Morgana and Mordred for some time now. They know all that is there to know. About Arthur, about themselves. It's been ages and even though it seemed impossible they are friends once again. They've come full circle.<br/>Then Merlin goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{they're using his name}

 

It drags on for weeks and then ends too abruptly. Mordred thought that waiting for news, any news about Merlin was worse than whatever form could certainty take. But when Morgana tells him, her voice steady despite the painful looking stiffness of her fingers coiled around a rolled up newspaper, Mordred realizes how wrong he was.

Certainty stills the blood in his veins, sets it alight and dries to ashes in the span of a single second. It grinds his fears and hopes and leaves them wrapped around his mind while Mordred tries to form a thought he could hold onto.

“Who’s going to be there when Arthur returns?” he hears himself ask.

Morgana shakes her head. The paper crumples in her hands but her whispered answer is still audible to his ears. “Us.”


End file.
